<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal by skittydolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412357">Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydolly/pseuds/skittydolly'>skittydolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trials [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sparring, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydolly/pseuds/skittydolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we not trained to keep enemies in sight?”</p><p>Din was surprised his voice kept steady. He was vividly aware of how empty the barracks were. It was just him and Paz.</p><p>Alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trials [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this fic in June of 2020 and it's finally here 🥺 Based off some dialogue mentioned in To Hold, Din and Paz' first time and their official courting, Din age 18 and Paz 21.</p><p>I haven't written in a while, hopefully this makes up for it, also a Happy Valentine's day, enjoy 💝💝💝</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was paired to spar with a Vizla that evening.</p><p>All the composure Din held during these weekly sparring sessions drained from him completely when his visor met with none other than the prodigal son. The third eldest, the largest of the clan, the young Ver'alor, Paz Vizla. Their visors locked from across the room and Din had no choice but to raise his chin and then slowly nod his acknowledgement. Recently promoted and back from a grueling off world mission just two days prior, Paz nodded back at him. </p><p>Din had last seen the man a month ago. He departed for a mission along with his father and only one of his brothers. "I will be back for your induction," Paz had said to him, his voice close to Din's audial and the younger man tilted his head at him, his voice painfully hopeful as he whispered.</p><p>"Promise me." </p><p>Paz' hand was heavy at his nape, Din's heart pounding below his chest plate when he leaned closer. His father's booming voice disrupted the moment and Paz' huff made Din chuckle softly. Paz brushed his thumb tenderly at his pulse, palm sliding down to press to the diamond shape centered at his chest.  </p><p>"I promise, Din'ika."</p><p>And he was there. As Din and other young Mandalorians swore themselves to the Creed before the tribe, solidified in their chain codes, embedded in their newly forged beskar, helmets secured firmly without remorse, Paz was there. </p><p>And he's here now, from across the training room, he never looked more handsome. Din appreciated his helmet for hiding his emotions, he could only hope him shifting his weight foot to foot would go unnoticed. The tilt of Paz' helmet said otherwise and Din forced himself to stand still, arms crossed behind his back. The voice of their instructor and the bustle in the room was nothing but a muffle in his audials, his attention was solely on Paz. His heart seized when their clan names were called together last, a few woops and the sudden chatter had his arms prickling in goosebumps. </p><p>The first round took less than three minutes. One fellow clanmate thrown on their back, yielding under the dagger pressed to their throat. They accepted the offered hand from their opponent pulling them up, the crests of their helms clanking loudly as they were applauded off the sparring platform. Three more rounds, and every yielding clank of forehelms had Din's pulse thrumming harder until it nearly stopped once again as he was called to center.</p><p>He watched Paz and Paz' visor was trained directly on him as they stalked their way to the platform. He could feel all eyes on the two of them as they stood before each other. Din had to look all the way up and his breath hitched when he heard his name, whispered below the hollars and yowls from their audience.</p><p>"Din'ika.." Paz sighed, nodding his head, reaching for his weapon and holding it between them. Din raised his helm proudly, twin daggers pulled slowly from the sheathes at his hips, blades meeting the hilt of Paz' and he could swear he could cut the tension in the room with those knives. "Vizla," he stated firmly, keeping hold of the larger man's gaze, knowing there was a smirk behind his navy mask because there was one behind his own as well.</p><p>The sparks, Din thought, were a little dramatic. Their blades dragged against each other, the beskar ringing through the air and their spar began. Paz thrust his boot out and Din evaded the blade that sparked against his pauldron. He batted Paz thick arm away roughly, vambraces meeting and Din kicked his own boot into his opponent's armored stomach. Paz stumbled backwards, and with his form low, charged forward, able to lock a hand behind Din's knee to drag him onto his back, the crowd around them going wild when one of Din's daggers skid across the floor.</p><p>But Din was quick. The breath was knocked out of him, but he heaved his legs up, tossing Paz off himself and rolling to his feet again. Paz got up just as quickly, one of those low chuckles sending a shudder down Din's spine, but he had to keep his guard up. Another charge and Din sheathed his blade, keeping his stance until he could get an arm around Paz' wrist, lifting his body and vaulting over the larger man's shoulder, but his cape was caught in a steel grip. </p><p>Shouting rang through Din's head when his back hit the floor again, heart pounding in his ears, reaching for his dagger again and catching Paz' blade against it before it could press to his throat. He snarled roughly and Paz growled right back. The younger sliced his blade forward, Paz losing his grip on his own as it flung to the other side of the platform. He swung his blade again, catching Paz' pauldron and diagonally across his chest plate before his wrist was caught.</p><p>He growled when it was twisted firmly and shoved to the ground. "Yield-" Paz hummed, voice infuriatingly steady in Din's audial. Din shoved his other fist up, the contact with the jaw of Paz' helmet hurting him more than it probably hurt Paz but he wouldn't yield, not yet, not like this. Din kicked his leg up between them, locking his knee over Paz shoulder and using all his strength to toss the both of them over, tumbling onto their sides and then using the momentum to get Paz on his back.</p><p>He shoved his boot to Paz' forearm to keep it to the ground, panting heavily, his order wavering. "Y-Yield-" he snarled, and he cursed Paz' superior weight, his height, the length of his arm. He gasped when Paz' coiled a fist around his neck, quite literally tossing him once again onto his back, Din's helm thumping back hard against the sandy concrete. "I don't think you want me to do that, little one," Paz stated lowly, like it was just for them and it absolutely was. The roaring audience drowned out any other noise and Din jerked when both of his arms were caught in Paz' huge hands. </p><p>His world spun when he was suddenly turned around, his new, shiny silver helm shoved into the ground, chest in the dirt and arms locked behind his back in one of Paz'. Din went absolutely weak when he was mounted. Paz' rumbling growl against his audial drew a sharp gasp from him as he leaned over his smaller form. His other hand at Din's thigh, keeping him still, unnecessary and so fucking worth it, Din felt like he could burn. "Yield for me, Djarin," Paz ordered, his voice too gentle for the pain he was putting Din's arms through. </p><p>The younger Mandalorian shuddered, squeezing his fists tightly. "Yield, mesh'la.." Paz all but purred and Din nodded hard, gritting his teeth at the ache in his body, the throb in his cock, the smirk in Paz' voice. "I yield," he stated, relief flooding him when Paz' grip on him released. The crowd's cheers drowned out any thoughts, Din's head was in the clouds either way, in utter embarrassing bliss. Paz' hand enclosed gently around one of his own, yanking him up to his feet and he nearly melted when their forehelms clanked together hard.</p><p>He stared into Paz' visor and he knew the man was staring back. His hand was squeezed, Paz' warmth bleeding through every little crevice his armor didn't cover and Din felt he could break, he'd missed him terribly. They were both shoved off the platform soon enough for the next group of sparring partners. </p><p>Din sighed when he felt Paz' grip loosen from his hand. He turned in time to see him being dragged away by his whooping younger brothers. Din smiled under his helmet, Paz giving him a sheepish shrug and a shy wave, while his brothers meanwhile were wagging their heads at Din and he was sure their tongues we're sticking out too. Din waved them off, his visor lingering on Paz until Din felt his father's arm come around his shoulders, the other patting the center of his chest and leading him back to find their seats for the remaining spars.</p><p>Job well done for now.</p><p>--</p><p>It was late in the evening by the time the training area was cleared out. </p><p>Several rounds left all participants bruised and battered, but still very much proud, regardless of wins or loses. Din's father ushered him to the barracks to leave his weapons and equipment and freshen up before the late dinner he'd offered to make. It hadn't taken long for heavy, booted footsteps to make their way up behind Din as he closed his locker. He casted a shadow over the young Mandalorian and Din's never felt warmer. </p><p>"Congratulations, verdika."</p><p>Din swallowed thickly as he turned. His visor's gaze directed all the way up to the Mandalorian before him. Paz Vizla was, quite literally, a walking wall of beskar. All broad shoulders, huge arms, thick waisted and heavy fisted, armored head to toe in blue beskar that looked recently polished, battle scars catching the dim overhead lighting. Din's own was only freshly forged, painted auburn and bare of blemish.</p><p>"Vor'e." Din nodded shortly, clearing his throat as he acknowledged his comrade, back ramrod straight, arms tight at his sides.</p><p>His voice sounded too loud in the almost empty barracks, cleared out after the evening's harsh training. "I didn't get to see you at the celebration after your induction last night. You'd fled the scene before I could congratulate you then." The older man hummed, amusement tinting his low voice. Din pursed his lips tightly behind his visor, giving an awkward shrug of his shoulders, shifting foot to foot. Paz' gaze felt heavy upon him.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you back from your off world duties." He said. Paz was sure to be raising a brow at him, his huge arms folding over his chest plate. "And I had other matters to attend to," Din added quietly, passing a nod to a stray comrade exiting the room. Paz' visor stayed firmly on his. "Such as?" He asked. Din took one step back when Paz pressed forward. The hunter crossed his arms over his armored chest, trying terribly hard to keep his entire frame from quaking.</p><p>"Tending my beskar'gam." His smirk worked through into his voice. "From my recollection, you took months to paint yours." The rumbling chuckle that came next caught Din off guard. He sucked in a breath when the plating of his back pressed to the locker behind him. "You are quite attentive, verd’ika,” Paz all but purred, and Din straightened when the backs of gloved fingers delicately brushed across the edge of his cuirass. They traveled up, caressing the jaw of Din’s helmet and then to the curve of his visor.</p><p>“You can’t seem to take your eyes off me.”</p><p>The younger Mandalorian tensed at that, one hand shooting up to clasp tightly to Paz’ wrist. Paz tilted his head, his mutual interest clear and that did nothing but make Din’s heart beat a little faster. “Are we not trained to keep enemies in sight?” Din was surprised his voice kept steady. He was vividly aware of how empty the barracks were. It was just him and Paz. Alone. And he felt it the closer the infantryman pressed, the armor of their chests scraping slightly.</p><p>“Is that all I am to you, Djarin?” Paz hummed, and Din swallowed thickly, his response much too slow. “You shouldn’t let your enemies pin you to the floor, mesh'la...” The hunter jerked in Paz’ hold, embarrassed and yet, so deeply enthralled. Paz only held on tighter, his large hand curling around Din’s and bringing it down to their sides. “You shouldn’t let them mount you. You shouldn’t submit.” His voice dropped an octave and Din practically melted, feeling Paz’ hands roam and his own moved up to clasp thick arms.</p><p>“I’m far from your enemy, Din’ika.”</p><p>Paz' hands felt too big around his waist. A shudder crept it's way up Din's spine, his own hands fisted into the sleeves at Paz' biceps to keep himself up. His knees were wobbly, his legs spreading to accommodate the thick thigh slowly pressing between them. The young hunter's breath hitched when one of those huge hands snaked around his side, scorching palm felt through the material at his lower back. His legs gave out entirely when his ass was cupped firmly in Paz' palm, but he didn't need to keep himself up any longer.</p><p>He was tugged roughly, the hand at his waist fitting beneath one thigh, body pressed flush to Paz’ front. “Twice in one day, Djarin?” the older Mandalorian practically purred, goosebumps prickling over Din’s arms as he continued. “Is this submission.. Or tactical surrender?” Din hissed sharply as a steel codpiece rut tightly between his legs. His cock throbbed in interest, his fly tenting and hips wriggling into the motions on their own accord.</p><p>A breathy chuckle escaped him, finding the courage to raise his visor to meet Paz’. “Call it a mutually beneficial agreement,” he bit his lip when Paz’ hands squeezed hard at him. “Y-You help me, I help you.” He cursed the stutter in his voice, near losing his breath when the larger man leaned down with a rumbling growl. “You know this runs deeper,” he stated, the crest of his blue helm inches from Din’s silver. Din tilted his head, almost coy. “Does it?” he asked, choking on a gasp when Paz pressed him harder against the wall, tighter against his body.</p><p>“You know it does,” he snarled, but Din could hear the smirk in his voice. “I’ve waited three years.” The hunter managed to raise his arms, slightly trembling hands to Paz’ shoulders, inching closer to his nape. “For what?” he asked, a gentle whisper, his rasped voice barely audible. “For you,” Paz answered with finality, no hesitation, his visor trained directly on Din, tracking every movement, analyzing every detail. “For the day of your induction to the Creed. For your sign of acceptance. For your hand and everything in between.”</p><p>Din sighed as Paz’ fingers dug into his flesh above the layers of clothing. “Tell me what you want,” the younger man ordered, finding his voice through his interest. He felt the full body shudder that coursed through Paz’ entire being before he spoke. “I.. I wish to court you,” he said and Din was unbearably enamored by how gentle Paz’ voice sounded, soft like it was meant just for them, growls and posturing long forgotten, almost shy. </p><p>“I thought you have been since the first time I got you on your back during training,” Din couldn’t help his smirk, finding a confidence in Paz’ sudden floundering. His amusement hadn’t died down the heat between them, however, evident in the slight buck of the heavy gunner’s hips into his own. Paz cleared his throat, ducking his head. “You’re not wrong. I suppose this is my attempt to make it official,” he hummed, his firm hands on Din’s body relaxing slightly, rubbing delicately, one thumb at his thigh and the other at his tailbone.</p><p>Din hummed in turn, squeezing his own hands at Paz’ nape, reassuring before he trailed them down the hard beskar of his chest plate, tracing the Mandalorian diamond dead center for a brief moment. Their easy banter helped calm his nerves, but it was true what Paz said. The attraction, the chemistry between them has only continued to build over the years. They’d known each other since they were children, Din three years Paz’ junior.</p><p>At age 16, Din’s embarrassing crush bloomed when Paz advanced into specialized training of his designated class after his induction at 18. The older boy began to look the part of a Heavy Infantryman the further along his training went and Din could only watch in awe of him. He took to hiding behind the safety of his silver helmet early just to cover his blushing cheeks. When Din’s advanced training began, when Paz, as a young and more experienced Mandalorian took to training the younger tribe members, a casual camaraderie developed between them.</p><p>The more time they spent together, the more enjoyable their company became. Din harbored his feelings quite well, Paz was quite aloof about it. It wasn’t until they were paired to spar did Paz seem to have his own feelings knocked into him.. Quite literally. Before the elders and their comrades, Din Djarin defeated the prodigal son Paz Vizla in hand to hand combat. The older boy’s voice was breathless, awed, and proud as he yielded. </p><p>Oh, how the tables have turned.</p><p>From then on, they were attached at the hip. Soon camaraderie budded into affection and then into an attraction that felt nearly palpable. It wasn’t until Din came of age, completed his first trial and swore to the Creed just a day ago did Paz’ pursuit of his hand become tangible. He definitely didn’t need to wait very long…</p><p>“Din’ika...”</p><p>Din hadn’t realized he’d been silent until Paz cleared his throat nervously. They were still in the same position. The barracks were completely deserted, Din was practically off the floor and in Paz’ arms with his back to the wall, dick still hard in his pants. The young hunter bristled in embarrassment, his arms coming up around Paz’ neck and his beskar clad face nestling into his chest to compose himself.</p><p>“I at least hope your daydreams are about me,” Paz joked lightly, but his nerves still tinted his voice. Din gathered the courage to look up once more, blinking brightly when their visors lined up inches from one another. His voice was stuck in his throat, his lips wobbling and his deep, dark brown eyes searching for the hint of steel blue he hasn’t seen for over three years. His actions would have to speak louder than his words ever could.</p><p>The hunter leaned forward, the silence of the room enunciating the quiet gasp from Paz and the softest clink as their forehelms rested together. Paz' tense body seemed to melt completely under the gesture, a breathy groan falling from the heavy gunner. Din staggered a bit when he was lifted completely off the floor, his hands scrabbling at Paz' pauldrons and legs wrapping tight around the man's thick waist. Paz' arms held to his thighs, hands at Din's sides, the big guy nuzzling forward into the gentlest press of their helms. </p><p>They stayed like that for a few moments before Din nudged Paz back with a tender nuzzle. The older man seemed dazed, swaying them slightly before speaking. "You kissed me," he simply said, all breathless and wonderful like his yield all those years ago. Din shook his head in disbelief, a warm smile hidden beneath his helm. All the alpha posturing and gruff attitude Paz carried around him completely dissolved in Din's presence. He felt special…</p><p>"I did.." he hummed.</p><p>"Are you accepting my proposal..?" Paz asked cautiously.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>The older man breathed a soft laugh and pressed forward again, tilting his head and nestling their forehelms as close as possible. Din wished he could see the flush of those pale cheeks. He squeezed Paz' nape when he pulled away again, feeling more confident now that everything seemed to be laid out on the table. He leaned forward, visor close to the audial of Paz' helmet.</p><p>"A-Are you going to finish what you started, or am I going to have to do that too?" He cleared his throat, bumping his helm a little firmer to Paz’, wriggling his hips and rutting shyly into his stomach. Paz' shoulders shook with an amused laugh, one of his hands dragging down Din's stomach, cupping firmly to the tent of his pants and nuzzling him delightedly at the soft whimper he pulled from him. </p><p>"I've got you, darling.." he purred, kneading his hand slowly, Din sighing weakly, sliding a little down the locker as he rut into Paz' gloved palm. "You look so good in this armor.." Paz' voice rumbled against Din's audial and he held the man close, his hands trembling at the sides of his neck. "Missed you.." Din confessed and another of those chuckles drove him crazy, his hips bucking at just the sound.</p><p>"Missed you too, little one.." The affectionate name had Din writhing, clutching Paz a little closer, a heavy pant escaping him, much too hot under his helm. "Fresh from the forge, so handsome in silver during your induction.. I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Din'ika, so proud of you," Paz hummed, his other hand stroking softly at Din's side. Din shuddered hard, overwhelmed at the sensations. Deprived of Paz and his touch for months, but he's never dared touch him like this. It was too much and not enough, but so perfect, so natural, Din didn't think he'd be able to go without after this.</p><p>"Let me down-" Din choked on the plea, biting his bottom lip and holding on to Paz once he was set down on trembling legs. He gazed up shyly to Paz' visor, blushing furiously under his mask at how the man's broad, armored chest heaved with every breath. He was big, he was so big and powerful, he felt it in every movement during their spar. Mandokar.. everything a Mandalorian should be, Paz represented. </p><p>He felt no shame when he turned around, looking over his shoulder at Paz who immediately dove forward and pressed flush to his back. An embarrassing little squeak escaped Din when his ass was rut into, thick bulge nestled against him and knowing Paz was just as eager lightened his embarrassment a fraction. It was Din's turn to chuckle, moving one hand back to cup under Paz' helmet, his jaw nuzzling into his palm. "That for me, Vizla?" He teased and Paz grumbled like he usually does when he's embarrassed, but his hands were firm when they clasped to either side of Din's trim hips and tugged him firmly back.</p><p>"All for you, Din.." he growled, nestling his visor into the crook of the younger man's neck. Din moaned weakly when those hands shifted down, fingers at his fly, the other kneading gently at his clothed cock. "Tell me you want this, darling.." Paz whispered, and Din nodded without hesitation. "G-Gedet'ye.. Paz, please.." And Din didn't need to wait any longer.</p><p>"Udesiir, mesh'la… Udesii.." Paz whispered and Din's legs trembled, near melting then and there, supporting himself with his hands to the locker. His eyes fluttered closed when he felt Paz' fingertips to his lips, he parted them obediently, biting delicately at the rough material of his glove and letting it drop from his teeth once he slipped his hand out. "Jate, verdika…" Paz crooned and Din's cock twitched at the soft little name. His Ver'alor.. His Lieutenant, proud soldier, calling him such a soft name made Din even weaker in the knees. </p><p>"You're.. You're driving me crazy…" Din whimpered, his voice even raspier with need. His senses lit up, every nerve set on fire when the zipper of his pants was undone. One of Paz' thick thighs nestled between his own to keep him up, his ungloved hand pushing past the waist of his pants until his calloused fingers curled carefully around his cock. Din lost his breath for a moment. He's never been touched, not there, not by anyone else. He's touched himself just thinking of this moment, and it was overwhelming, his head spinning, his heart pounding and Paz brought him back with a gentle nuzzle. His other hand, still gloved, trekked up Din's shirt, stroking soothingly at his tummy and Din finally found his breath.</p><p>"Copikla.." Paz purred, almost dreamily and Din had to breathe an affectionate laugh. "You alright, Din'ika..?" He asked softly of him and Din nestled their helms together eagerly. "'Lek.. elek.." he sighed, dropping one hand to curl lightly around Paz' wrist, encouraging him deeper and Din's thighs squeezed when he was pulled out delicately from his pants. "F-Fuck.." he gasped, arching his back, standing on his tiptoes as he rocked into the firm grip around him. </p><p>"You're so hard, Din" Paz growled, stroking up his lover's shaft, thumbing his slit and near losing his mind when Din outright whined his pleasure. "Is this mine?" He rumbled darkly, pressing his hips firmly into Din's ass, grinding his clad bulge against him while he squeezed tight around the younger's base. "Yours-" Din panted, fingers digging into the metal beneath them. "O-Only yours, Paz…" Their armor rattled together when Paz shuddered behind him. His grunts and the flicks of his wrist, the gloved hand currently squeezing at his chest and shoving him back into Paz' hard body were driving him absolutely mad. </p><p>Paz' breath was heavy against his neck, his hips rutting firmly into Din's backside, desperate for friction and Din went light headed at the overstimulation. His knees knocked together, bucking his cock weakly into Paz' huge fist, vision blurring at the edges and he nearly seized when his lover circled his fingers around his base tightly. "A-Ah ah---" Din stammered around his sobs, shutting his eyes and squeezing his thighs tightly together, writhing in the older man's hold. "S-Stop- Paz- Paz, please not yet- Gedet'ye pare, pare.." he whimpered uselessly, literally feeling Paz forcing himself to stop. </p><p>"A-Alright?" Paz asked, quiet and somehow shy against Din's shoulder even with his fist around the other's cock. "M-Mmh.." Din mumbled, body relaxing, hands flexing against the metal of the lockers. "You.. I-I've been thinking of this for a long time.. You feel so good.. Too good, Paz.." Din stammered, and he exhaled heavily when both of Paz' arms came to delicately wrap all around him. "I suppose I'm a little too eager.." Paz breathed a soft laugh, relaxing his hold when Din wiggled to turn around. </p><p>"So am I.." Din chuckled in turn, leaning heavily into the wall behind him, watching as Paz looked down at him. He bit his lip, that smouldering black gaze of his visor sending shivers through his entire body. Those fingers were around his length again, tracing the drip at the tip all the way down to his base. "You're beautiful," Paz whispered, genuine and firm, leaning nearly a foot down to rest their forehelms together once more and the soft clink of beskar stole Din's breath away. Paz' voice rumbled in his ear as he continued, leaving Din scrambling at his arms to hold himself up as he was stroked, a little slower this time.</p><p>"Pel.. Pel bal piryc, mesh'la.. Gar serim.. Gayiylir gar motune par ni.. Shi par ni, Din'ika…" </p><p>Din felt he was anything but soft, but Paz made him feel delicate, made the workings of his brain slow until he melted into nothing more than a puddle. He dropped into a headspace he'd never felt before, the want to be taken care of, the trust, the warmth and how safe he felt in arms he wanted to keep around him for all eternity. He wanted nothing more in this moment but to be close, to have this man all to himself, to please him. And Din summoned his bravery at the thought.</p><p>Paz' body went stiff before he folded forward, visor buried in Din's shoulder when the younger man cupped his gloved palm between Paz' legs. "Ver'alor.." Din purred against the infantryman's audial, fiddling with the clasps and zipper of his pants. He was thick in his hand, dripping at the head, the leather of his gloves smooth against scorching skin. "Ori.." Din huffed and Paz' chuckle brought the mood back down. Their helms rested again, their bodies swaying slightly and Din made the first move. He shucked his gloves off, Paz standing so patiently as he did so was unbearably adorable and Din wished so badly to kiss him. </p><p>"I hope to make those three years worth it," Din laughed nervously and Paz' arm around his waist pulling him close was grounding. "You already have.. The least I could have done was maybe light some candles, or you know.." The big man gestured around them to the empty, but still very public barracks. "Maybe find us a room with a door.." That made Din snort and he cupped his hands under Paz' helmet, stroking his jaw and pulling him down to nuzzle him again.</p><p>"You just gotta keep me quiet.." he cooed, bringing a hand down and rewarding Paz with a slow upstroke that made him clutch Din closer. "That's my line," Paz huffed and Din's soft laugh drawled off to a whimper as he received a firm stroke back. His hands were slightly shaky but so were Paz'. Touched starved as they both already were, it gave Din a bit of comfort to know he wasn't the only one who was nervous. He twisted his wrist at every upstroke, squeezing warmly around the base. Paz was thick. His fingers barely fit around him, pulsing veins making Din near drool beneath his helmet. </p><p>"I-Is this okay..?" He asked cautiously but all he got back was a rasped groan against his audial. Paz had one arm above Din's head, bracing himself against the lockers, towering and the heat coming off his body in waves had Din feeling light-headed, the way his own cock was pumped had him drawing blanks. The younger man rested his helm to the arm caging him in, his eyes fluttering at the sensations and he nearly lost his entire mind when Paz buckled forward and their hips slotted tightly together. </p><p>The brush of their cocks, the way Paz took the opportunity and wrapped them both in one huge hand had Din seeing stars. "F-Fuck fuck-" he whined, throwing one arm up, hooking a hand at Paz' bicep, the other closing around Paz' fist at their cocks. He pumped faster, Din's hips fucking into the tight, wet grip and Paz was growling low in his ear. "Din'ika- Fuck, baby-" he hissed through clenched teeth, his hand dropping from the wall. Din squeaked when his ass was cupped tight in the larger man's hand, his body being pressed closer and his boots coming off the ground.</p><p>"I've dreamed of this- Just this, you in my arms.." Paz panted, nestling his faceplate against Din's neck and Din threw his arm around Paz' shoulders, fingers digging hard into his beskar. "Ver'alor- H-Hnn.. Close.. Close, Paz.. gonna cum.." Din panted, tossing his head back against the lockers and then pushing hard at Paz' chest. "Mount me-" he snarled and Paz growled roughly back. "Claim me- Yours, gedet'ye, cyare, gedet'ye-" Din gasped as he was turned around roughly.</p><p>He arched his back, cheeks scorching as his pants were yanked down to his knees and Paz immediately fucked his thick cock between his thighs. Din squeezed them tight, bracing his hands against the wall, daring to look over his shoulder only to find Paz staring back. "Claim me.." he ordered, voice rasped, sighing in absolute satisfaction as he was mounted, a hot palm fisting his cock and when he cried out, thick fingers were shoved under his helmet and into his mouth. He whined around the intrusion, biting, sucking, licking, lost to the sensation as heavy balls slapped at the backs of his thighs, bruising thrusts driving Paz' cock between them.</p><p>"My perfect boy.." Paz hummed, timbre growling and wrecked. "All for me.. Gonna fucking marry you, cyarika.." Din groaned around his fingers, eyes rolling back, knees going weak and he lost it. His cum coated Paz' fist, pulsing thick across his knuckles and he squeezed his thighs tighter. He was wrapped up entirely, gasping when Paz' fingers slipped from his lips and cupped the beskar at his chest to hold him still as he thrust firmly, once and then twice and Din shuddered at the rough snarl muffled against his neck. </p><p>His legs trembled, wet with thick seed dripping between them and he collapsed back into Paz' body. The heavy gunner took all his weight gladly, stumbling back and settling onto the bench behind them. They took the chance to catch their breath, Din resting his head back against Paz' shoulder, Paz curling around him and stroking Din's tummy softly. Din was sure he'd be laying kisses to his neck if he could. The thought made him smile and he spoke up, lazy and slow and so very affectionate. </p><p>"I'm already late to dinner.." he whispered.</p><p>"Mmh.." </p><p>"Think anyone heard us..?" He asked.</p><p>"Mmhm.." Paz mumbled, squeezing Din in a gentle hug.</p><p>"Did you just say you were gonna marry me?"</p><p>"Mmh.." Paz hummed in affirmative without missing a beat. </p><p>"When?" Din yawned, shifting to turn himself and they both looked a little ridiculous with their pants at their knees but he didn't care. Paz nestled their helms together, stroking lovingly up Din's side. "Whenever you want," Paz answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Din chuckled warmly, taking a clean rag from his belt and Paz took it from him, cleaning the mess on his thighs and Din shuddered at the touch. The hunter bent over his lover, resting his elbows to his shoulders and looking into his visor deeply.</p><p>"How about tonight?" He sighed and Paz' arms came around him tightly, shielding him, holding him dear and Din knew he couldn't live without this, not without him. "Not soon enough.." Paz whispered back and Din shook his head with a laugh, curling around Paz' helm and feeling like he could drift off to sleep here in his arms. He was safe with him, he'd always be safe with Paz.</p><p>Only Maker could pull them apart. He knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a Translations:<br/>Ver'alor - lieutenant<br/>Din'ika - little Din<br/>Mesh'la - beautiful<br/>Vor'e - thanks<br/>Beskar'gam - armor<br/>Verd'ika - little soldier<br/>Mandokar - the *right stuff*, the epitome of Mando virtue - a blend of aggression, tenacity, loyalty and a lust for life<br/>Gedet'ye - Please<br/>Udesiir / Udesii - relax, calm down, take it easy<br/>Jate - good<br/>Copikla - cute<br/>'Lek / Elek - yeah / yes<br/>Pare -  wait <br/>"Pel.. Pel bal piryc, mesh'la.. Gar serim.. Gayiylir gar motune par ni.. Shi par ni, Din'ika…" - "Soft.. Soft and wet, beautiful.. That's it.. Spread your thighs for me.. Just for me, Din'ika..." 😳👀💦<br/>Ori - big<br/>Cyare - beloved<br/>Cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart</p><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed 🥺 You can find me on twitter and tumblr @skittydolly, send me requests/suggestions or questions, lots more Din/Paz content there 🎀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>